Rebecca Chang
Rebecca Chang is a survivor in Dead Rising 2. She is an ambitious Asian-American news reporter in Fortune City to cover the controversy surrounding Terror Is Reality. She serves as one of the tritagonists of Dead Rising 2 and the deuteragonist of Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. When the zombies overtake the city, she sees it as her big chance to uncover what's behind the outbreak and get her hands on the scoop of the century.Characters, Dead Rising 2. She is fame-hungry, but she is also extremely courageous and confident, oblivious to the danger. Rebecca is also mentioned in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and Dead Rising 2: Case West, but does not play a role in the storyline. She also appears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role as she explores the origin of the outbreak, eager to uncover the story. She is ultimately shot, but unlike Dead Rising 2, she survives and is rescued by Frank West after Tyrone King kidnaps her in Overtime. Rebecca is featured in the Dead Rising: Road to Fortune comic as she covers the Las Vegas outbreak. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune In the four part comic book mini-series Road to Fortune, Rebecca is introduced as a reporter working for KDED radio station with her assistant Jamie. She partners with Frank West to investigates Phenotrans' possible involvement with the rash of outbreaks in the Nevada region. It is revealed through dialog that she and Frank first met several years earlier just after the Willamette Incident, when Frank appeared as a guest on KDED's morning show and Rebecca was just starting out.Dead Rising: Road to Fortune #2 (of 4), IDW Publishing. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Still working for KDED, Rebecca can be heard over the radio covering the Las Vegas Outbreak while Chuck pulls into the Brockett Gas Station in Still Creek. Dead Rising 2 Ditching KDED for Channel 6 Action News, Rebecca is now a TV reporter, a step up from her previous radio coverage. She and her crew came to Fortune City to report on the controversy of Terror Is Reality, but the outbreak hit before she could do her report. Instead, she began reporting the alleged involvement of Chuck Greene in a broadcast about the outbreak, after receiving a tip from a source. Her determination to find the truth outdid her want for safety, so her crew packed up and left leaving her stranded. Chuck sets out to find Rebecca and sets foot in the abandoned hotel, only to have a zombie attack from behind. Rebecca shoots the zombie in time, saving Chuck's life. The two talk about Chuck being framed and how this is the story of the century. She agrees to accompany him to the security room in the Fortune City Arena in exchange for an exclusive interview, only to find all three guards murdered, monitors and equipment smashed, and the security tapes stolen. Rebecca is left alone in the security room to tape the mess while Chuck retreats to the Safe House. During a dispute with Officer Sullivan, Rebecca shows up in the Safe House and begins taping the argument and then Katey, only to receive backlash from Chuck. The pair are interrupted as Stacey spots some men in the Underground Tunnels on the security monitors. Excited for a possible development in the story, Rebecca rushes to the tunnels on her own to try and investigate. As Chuck takes out the armed mercenaries who are robbing the city's casino vaults and disables their van outside the Atlantica Casino, Rebecca lurks nearby, filming the shootout and the aftermath, only to be thrown back by the explosion of the van, but saved by Chuck. Rebecca is later captured and held hostage by her source, who are the Terror is Reality co-hostesses, Amber and Crystal, in a nightclub. She is rescued by Chuck and heads to the Safe House rooftop after hearing about Tyrone King trying to escape via helicopter. She and Chuck spot the helicopter landing atop the hotel and together they head over. Atop the roof, Chuck battles TK, his bodyguard and his helicopter pilot. Once TK is defeated, he is brought back to the Safe House along with Rebecca, who was filming the entire incident. Once the military arrives in the city to begin the cleanup and rescue, she heads out to film the operation. Instead she witnesses the military being slaughtered by newly mutated zombies. She flees from the newly mutated zombies, and follows the commander of military squad, Sergeant Dwight Boykin down into the tunnels to investigate. However, she is captured and held hostage by him after he went insane. She is knocked unconscious and put inside his Humvee, though Chuck fights Boykin and rescues her. Later in the security room, as Rebecca attempts to call for help from her news station to pick up her and the survivors, she is shot in the head and killed by Raymond Sullivan, who was on the payroll of Phenotrans, the pharmaceutical company behind Zombrex. Dead Rising 2: Case West In Dead Rising 2: Case West, when Frank West saves Chuck from the zombified Tyrone King on the rooftop of the Fortune City Emergency Shelter, he reveals that he and Rebecca were colleagues and friends. The pair had plan on investigating the Phenotrans facility west of the city but unfortunately, she was killed. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record :NOTE:' Rebecca's fate in ''Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is considered '''non-canon Rebecca returns in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, which is a "what-if" scenario. Rebecca resumes her role as the ambitious and fame hungry news reporter. She and Frank have a history together and this is evidenced when Frank says she isn't the weather girl anymore. She helps Frank explore the origin of the outbreak and is kidnapped by Tyrone's goons. She is rescued and brought back to the shelter. After Frank gives her the Phenotrans laptop from the lab, she attempts to call her station only to be shot, but this time, she is shot in the stomach rather than in the forehead and the gunshot wound is not lethal. Frank believes that she is dead and after defeating Stacey, he returns to find Rebecca missing with Sullivan still where he died. Frank then finds out TK kidnapped Rebecca and asks Frank to bring him a number of things for himself and Rebecca's need. After Frank gets everything TK wants, he is about to enter the arena but TK shocks Frank with an electric prod. Frank must survive the onslaught of zombies in the TiR Arena until Rebecca lowers a rope to bring him up. After this has happened, Frank and TK engage in battle with TK being thrown over the railing and falls to his death. Frank and Rebecca then leave the arena. Sandbox Mode Rebecca is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. She will spawn in front of Moe's Maginations with an LMG. Once defeated she drops her weapon and $15,000. Trivia *Her name is really similar to Rebecca Chambers, a character from the Resident Evil series. *During the Case 3-2: Run for the Money cutscene, Rebecca films a burning van and some dead mercenaries with her camera. After this, she exclaims "Fan-tastic!", a reference to Frank West, who also said this upon capturing a unique picture. *In this same cutscene, Chuck will ask her if she has covered wars, another reference to Frank West in Dead Rising, who famously claimed: "I've covered wars, you know". *Rebecca and Chuck exchange flirtatious banter during their meetings. However, it is obvious that her main incentive is to report on the "scoop of the century", as she puts it. *Rebecca shares some similarities with Frank West: they both come to the infected towns for the "scoop of a lifetime", are capable combatants despite having an occupation that wouldn't necessarily indicate such a level of strength, both are handy with cameras, and both call in their teams for rescue. *When Rebecca offers to go with Chuck into the Underground Tunnels, Chuck refuses saying "You've got your story. Don't go losing your head over this." This quote may have foreshadowed her death as she dies by getting shot in the head. *"The story does a fine job of embracing stereotypes from zombie movies...The cast of characters, including a volatile security officer and sultry news reporter, have an over-the-top acting style that makes it enjoyable to see what ridiculous thing will spew from their mouths next. It's a tongue-in-cheek approach that never takes itself too seriously."Cowan, Danny. Critical Reception: Capcom's Dead Rising 2, Gamasutra, (September 29, 2010). Quoting Tom McShea of Gamespot *Rebecca Chang is given a reference in the fighting game Skullgirls in the form of a similar looking newscaster named Rachel Wong during Parasoul's story intro (seen to the right), she even goes as far as reporting that "Frank has the night off." *The following is Rebecca's full report that was originally going to be used in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, though in the final product, her report was cut down: http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Mod:Game_text#Still_Creek_information_and_text *Although 121 of the survivors in Dead Rising 2 have only 1,000 health, Rebecca Chang has 30,000 when she is injured.cast_rebecca_injured PC file, items.txt, HealthAmount = "30000" *Rebecca Chang will not give Chuck or Frank her gun in exchange for another weapon or food.items.txt: *If Rebecca dies in Overtime, Frank can take a photo of her for Special PP. however, this will result in a different ending. * Rebecca used to be a meteorologist. This is revealed in ''Off the Record'', when Frank says "Ah, Rebecca. Not the weather girl anymore". Since Off the Record is non-canon, though, it remains to be seen if Rebecca being a meteorologist at one point is canon information. *In Dead Rising 2, she uses a different model compared to the one in Off The Record. During the gameplay, her hair is noticeably seen as straight and long touching over both shoulders. In the cinematic, it is not seen and had most of her hair on the back with curl short bangs in the front. This was slightly changed in Off The Record, whose model looks similar to the cinematic. Gallery /Gallery}} File:Rebecca fbs trans.png|Rebecca Chang. File:FrankRebecca.jpg|The first official meeting between Rebecca Chang and Frank West. File:Dead rising road to fortune panel page 10 rebecca chang.JPG|Rebecca in Road to Fortune #2 File:Rebecca Chang RTF issue 3.png|Rebecca in Road to Fortune #3 File:FrankRebecca2.jpg|Rebecca and Frank at the scene of the Las Vegas Outbreak. Dead Rising rebecca notebook.png|Notebook entry. PortraitRebeccaChang.png|Notebook portrait in Dead Rising 2. Rebecca chang.png File:Rebecca detailed.png|Bio on official website. Dead rising rebecca.png Rebecca..jpg Rebecca 1..jpg References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Victims Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors